LABB
by YellowBox
Summary: Beyond Birthday has escaped Japan, continuing his murder spree. However, what will happen when he spots a lady with no lifespan, Misa Amane?
1. Chapter 1: Success

**LABB**

Chapter 1: Success

Beyond Birthday hugged his knees, crouching in a chair in the second room of Room 404, spinning a screwdriver in his fingers.

_The best alibi.... Will be created. All of my efforts, all of my struggles, will amount to this single moment of triumph._

It was August 22, 2002, Los Angeles, USA, as the climax of Beyond's plan was coming shortly.

He crawled on his fours, disabled the alarm, and disabled the sprinkler with a few turns of his screwdriver. He then went opposite of the door and nailed in a Wara Ningyo.

He giggled to himself, opening the closet.

He dragged out a man he had put there earlier, Brandon Burlington, that he had given a rather large blow in the head to, most likely giving him retrograde amnesia like his other test subjects he had experimented on. Beyond Birthday took out his gray contacts, put them on the unconscious eyes of Brandon. Beyond went into the mirror, gazing at himself who stared back with a piercing crimson stare as he wiped the massacre from under his eyes, then wiping the whitening make up applied all over his face to emulate L.

He went over to his victim, applying the same kind of mascara under his eyes with care, then applying white make up all over his face that he had on his own face. Beyond took off his long white shirt and put it on Brandon, and putting on a black shirt, putting his jeans on him, and then put on a black skirt on himself.

He looked back at his victim.

_What a beautiful looking corpse. I'm so proud to call him my victim._

Beyond put on a brunette wig over his choppy raven hair, blinked in green eye contacts, turned back to Brandon and doused his victim in gasoline, laid a rope near Brandon and set fire to the tip on the other end.

Naomi should be rushing here like he led her to do, fighting her and then dropping the crucial hint, establishing and confirming his own 'death'. Beyond went threw a back door in 404, and popped out the other door. Naomi was flying threw the hallway, gun drawn.

"Aieeee!" he said in a high pitched yell.

Naomi ignored him, as he walked out. She watched on as Naomi grabbed a fire extinguisher, and saved Brandon's life. As he predicted, as he would not die until January 21, 2004.

Beyond walked in mock timidness in the room.

"D-did something happen?" he said in a timid, high-pitched voice.

"FBI" Naomi said sternly.

"Call the police, the fire department, and an ambulance." she barked.

Beyond managed a surprised look, nodded, and went to a nearby pay phone, dialing 911.

"Oh my god! Someone is on fire! Come quick!" Beyond said in a panicked voice.

He hung the phone calmly up, glided out, smirking, hearing the words he wanted to hear.

"Rue Ryuzaki, I arrest you on suspicion of the murders of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash. You do not have the right to remain silent, you do not have the right to an attorney, and you do not have the right to a fair trial."

He left the hotel without anyone noticing, threw his disguise into a nearby trash can and but back on his L disguise.

Beyond calmly walked to a small nearby airport near the hotel, bought a ticket as 'Rue Ryuzaki', which he had used to get his passport from England to the USA, and flew to Japan.

_Soon I will have free reign. I will teach a new country fear, and L will never figure the new murders out. How does a dead man kill? L will soon find out...._

Brandon Burlington died of a natural heart attack that Beyond knew was coming, that many people attributed to Kira. His amnesiac, charred state made it impossible for anyone to know who that man really was.

_LABB: Los Angeles, Beyond Birthday. L after Beyond Birthday. L is always behind B._


	2. Chapter 2: Obsession

**LABB**

Chapter 2: Obsession

The date was March 21, 2004, as Beyond crouched in his chair, slurping some overly sugared coffee, watching the television in his small house a short drive from Akihabara. He bit his nail, and watched unblinkingly the small screen infront of him. It was some sort of Anime, as a boy with short brown hair, dressed mostly in blue, cupped his hands together and in between the two hands glowed magical energy. Beyond clapped in amusement, put on surgical gloves, a hair net, and a medical smock, glided over to the fridge, moved aside various frozen body parts, and took out two heads in different stages of mutilation.

_Hm... so my eyes can see the name of the head with his eyes gouged out, but it stops working with the head sawed in half...._

Beyond took out the other half of the second head, and then put them together and pulled them apart, put them together and pulled them apart.

_It works just fine when I put the halves together, put not separately. Interesting._

He took all of the frozen remains, walked out into the middle of nowhere with no neighbors around, which was at the backyard of his house, started a fire. He threw the parts into the fire, as well as the medical smock and accessories until they were ashes.

Beyond shuffled over, stopped the fire, and scooped up the ashes in an urn. He scooped the other ashes into another urn. Beyond then buried the two urns. He placed two headstones that read 'Rue Ryuzaki The First.' and 'Rena Ryuzaki' in front of the spots he buried them.

_A background builder, a murder cover-up, and a fun experiment nestled in one._

He laughed to himself, hosed down his grill and scrubbed vigorously, then placed it back in his shed. Beyond then calmly shuffled back into his home, went back into his fridge where he had stored the body parts, pulled out an open jar of strawberry jam and crouched back down in his chair. His show had ended, and an advertisement was playing.

He swiped his fingers in the jar and licked the jam off his fingertips as an announcer blared. 'Misa Amane, everyone's favorite kawaii aidoru, will be releasing a new J-Pop album-'

A petite blond-haired girl with bright blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with long black gloves, and a very short black skirt, appeared on the screen waving to the studio audience.

_Her name is Misa Amane (_弥 海砂_) date of death.........._

Beyond fell out of his chair, spilling jam all over his carpet. "No death date?!" he shouted to the screen, looking at the small girl. "How.... is that possible?" he murmured.

He quickly capped his jam, put it in the fridge, mind racing.

_Misa Amane, Misa Amane, Misa Amane. I need to see why I can't see her death. Who is she? What makes her special? I must find out. I need to find out. I must find her. I need to find her._

Beyond went to his bookshelf and opened a binder with a printed sheet that read "Buildings To Be Demolished By The City w/ floor plans.". He flipped threw the pages until settling on an old Edo-Meiji Ryokan. He read from the demolishing request sheet:

_Yagami Ryokan (旅館 夜神)The Yagami Ryokan is a traditional inn founded 1868 by the Yagami family. Many strange rumors emerged that whoever wrote their name in a scroll to sign into the hotel, they would die by a shinigami's hand. It later became known as the Shinigami Ryokan (旅館 死神). The hotel was abandoned after-wards due to the rumors. It is still abandoned to this day, and is an ugly eye sore this city could be without. _

_Demo Date: May 1, 2004_

Beyond Birthday chuckled, packed some manga, jars of jam, a lot sugar, jeans, white shirts, grey contacts, and other items into a suitcase. He typed an e-mail in a brand new computer to Misa Amane, who's personal e-mail address was not very hard to find with a few searches on Gentle! web search. He ran a few security measures to make his laptop less traceable and finally typed in his Gentle! Web mail:

_Dear Misa Amane-sama,_

_Come to the Yagami Ryokan to commemorate its re-opening. _

_-From the City Staff_

Beyond sent the e-mail, then smashed the laptop to pieces with a hammer, burnt it, and buried the ashes in his back yard to eliminate the evidence.

_Soon you and I will be together, Miss Misa._


	3. Chapter 3: Cornered

**LABB**

Chapter 3: Cornered

Beyond crept to the Yagami Ryokan, a rather unimpressive building consisting of old wood that was perched on a hill. A decaying fence was in the back surrounding a body of hot water, and a sign peeling off in the front of the building read "HISTORIC YAGAMI RYOKAN" with what looked like was stamped in red ink read below "Condemned". He hid in the densely bushed outside waiting for Misa to come, and then to confront her.

Beyond suddenly heard rustling next to him. He looked to the side and saw a lady in a blue suit, with short black hair, and a notepad crouching a few feet away. _Saeko Nishiyami- 60 years left. _Beyond quickly walked over to her.

"Hello." he said, noticeably startling her.

After regaining her composure she asked in a hushed tone. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." he said, staring at her blankly with his gray contacted eyes.

"Fair enough. I'm a reporter from Sakura Magazine, offshoot of Sakura TV. We had hacked Misa's e-mail account and know she is coming. I'll let you be on TV or something if you just keep me a secret. Why are you here?"

"I'm here-" Beyond leaned in to whisper to her, slowly putting his hand in his pocket. "here because-" He wiped out a knife and stabbed Saeko in the throat, kicked her down , pulled off her vest and covered his torso with it to catch the ensuring blood spatter, then repeatedly stabbed her all over until she stopped trying unsuccessfully to breathe.

_What a nuisance, almost compromised the plan._ He gave another reassuring stab in her much torn up chest.

Beyond checked his watch. _6:00 PM, no one should be here._ Beyond put her dead body in the front hallway of the old Ryokan, put the bloody vest on her, and then crept out to hide back in the bushes.

* * *

Misa laid on her fluffy bed in the sparse hotel room. She swung her legs back and forth as she played on the computer.

"Why do you guys have to be with Misa?" said Misa, looking up at a group of people sitting around a low table with stacks of paper.

"You were attacked March 12, and your manager Ryotaro Sakajo requested police protection." said a young man with shoulder length black hair in a blue suit, with a red tie dangling on the table.

"It was necessary measures, Misa-Misa. I as you manager cannot allow you to get hurt. Which is why I called officer Matsuda." said Ryotaro Sakajo, a balding, pudgy man in a black suit with fancy detailing.

"Who are the other people?" said Misa, looking at the people across from them.

"I'm your criminal prosecutor for the case against your deleted stalker's accomplice." said in a deep, commanding tone by a man with long black hair, wearing triangular frame glasses. "My name is Teru Mikami."

"And my name is Shiroi Akino, I'm studying law with mentor Mikami-sama as part of my course in To-Oh." said a petite girl with dyed red hair in a school uniform.

"Misa got an interesting e-mail!" said Misa excitedly, turning her laptop to the group. "Dear Misa Amane-sama, (that's me!) Come to the Yagami Ryokan to commemorate its re-opening. From the City Staff."

Mikami made a small sound of disapproval. "Shiroi, pass me the third binder."

Shiori nodded and gave Mikami a black binder.

Mikami quickly flipped through until stopping at a page and showing it to the group. "The Yagami Ryokan is condemned and yet to be demolished. This is a trap." he said, pointing to his square, compact writing that looked more like computer printed word than hand-written.

"Ah." said Misa, nodding. "That's disappointing, I thought I was gonna do somethin' fun for a change..."

"Well we should check it out anyway." said Matsuda, sipping more tea.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" shouted her manager Ryotaro to Matsuda.

"No, he might have a point. If we can find the accomplice there at the scene, it might be enough incriminating evidence to finally slam him with charges." said Mikami calmly, pushing up his glasses with a few fingers.

"Misa would love to do that!" said Misa, jumping off her bed, quickly packing a few things in a pink briefcase adorned with stars, hearts, and small doodles.

The rest of her team followed suit, before filing out and leaving the luxury hotel.

* * *

Beyond watched for Misa, crouching and waiting. It had been two hours since he had killed the reporter Saeko but he was a patient man with a lot of time.

_There she is!_

Beyond saw the silhouette of a short girl walking towards the building. He crept out of the bushes, and came out behind her.

To Beyond's surprise and horror, it was not Misa, but a young school girl with red-tinted black hair. _Sayu Yagami, eighty years to live._

"Hey there mister need some help?" said the girl, spinning around to him.

Beyond slumped forward and chewed his thumb nail.

"No...I was just called here by a mysterious e-mail. I found it suspicious so I came here to investigate." Beyond chewed his thumbnail more before continuing. "I packed some stuff for the trip, but there is a 75% chance I won't need to use it. So why are you here?"

The girl smiled at him. "My name is Sayu, and my class gave me some homework to fix up a spot in the community with money given to us by the school. I thought this place was kinda cool because it was owned by my family way back hundreds of years ago. So far I've spruced the inside up, laid out some futons, fixed up some baths, and even installed a working toilet!"

Beyond just stared at her with half open, dead looking gray eyes.

Sayu nervously laughed and backed away in fear.

Suddenly a large group of people approached them.

_Misa! _Beyond thought, turning around.

_Misa Amane (no lifespan at all!), Teru Mikami (February 7, 2010 ), Touta Matsuda (lot of life left) , Ryotaro Sakajo (not as many years left), Shiroi Akino (the most life left of the whole group)._

"Hello! I wasn't expecting this many guests!" said Sayu, waving to the oncoming crowd.

"Nor did I..." mumbled Beyond, glowering at the group.

"Why are you here?" said Mikami, looking over Beyond.

"I got a weird e-mail, decided to investigate." said Beyond calmly, not looking up at Mikami's face.

"Misa got that too!" said Misa, walking over to Beyond.

Matsuda stifled a gasp and thought _L er, Ryuzaki? What is he doing here? Can't blow his cover, I won't mention it. _

"What is your name?" said manager Ryotaro holding out a hand for shaking.

Beyond ignored it and said in a bored tone. "My name is Rue Ryuzaki. It'd be a lie if I said it was a pleasure to meet you all."

"He's friendly." Shiroi sarcastically whispered into Mikami's ear.

_So it is L....._ thought Matsuda, looking at Beyond.

Sayu skipped to the run down old inn and slid the entrance door open.

"Welcome to the Yagami RyukAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sayu shrieked.

The crown ran in, and gasped at the sight of the much damaged corpse of Saeko sprawled in the entrance.


End file.
